Which One Is It?
by PattyHewesbian
Summary: Damages - Patty/Ellen Season 2 Episode 11 - Based on the actual conversation that took place in Patty's bedroom.


Ellen is out with some friends when her phone rings. It's Patty. Ellen can hear in her voice that something is wrong. It sounds as though she may have just been crying. Patty tells her she has something important to talk to her about and asks Ellen to come to the apartment. "Just come in, I'm leaving the door open," Patty instructs.

Ellen arrives and when she opens the door, all the lights appear to be off in the apartment. She steps in slowly when she notices a light on upstairs. She climbs the steps and makes her way toward the room which she discovers is Patty's bedroom when she finally reaches the doorway and looks inside. She sees clothes spread out all over the place. The room is a mess. She walks in and sees Patty sitting on the edge of her bed, her head down and her hair falling in her face. Her robe is just barely covering her up as though Patty didn't even bother to fasten it properly. Ellen starts to worry. She's never seen Patty like this before.

Patty has just found out that her husband is cheating. What bothers her isn't the actual cheating itself, but rather the fact that he got sloppy and allowed himself to be caught. She isn't stupid. She's known for a long time that he was unfaithful. Their marriage has always been one of convenience, not true love, and this fact is now newly refreshed in her mind. She wishes she had made better decisions in her life where love is concerned and she's feeling uncharacteristically vulnerable. It's not as though these thoughts had never crossed her mind before, but ever since Ellen Parsons, it's been eating at her core. She never expected to grow so fond of this young woman. Ellen was meant to be disposable like all the other people in her life, but Patty can't seem to let go of her.

There have been very few occasions in Patty's life where she wasn't quite sure what to do, and this is one of them. Still, Patty is a woman who knows what she wants, even if she's not always quite sure how to obtain it. Her heart aches for Ellen, yet she can't seem to find a way to let her in.

Patty picks up some photographs of her husband entering a hotel with a younger woman. "_Why_ did you send me these photographs, Ellen?" Ellen isn't surprised that Patty already knows that she is the one who sent them. Patty continues, "I've been trying to figure out if you did it because you care about me, or if you were just being _vindictive_."

Ellen moves closer to Patty and stands in front of her. "I couldn't keep information like this from you, Patty. As soon as I found out, I had to make sure you knew. I'd want the same for me." Patty is silent for a moment. She tosses the pictures aside, then looks back up at Ellen. "You didn't answer my question," Patty says impatiently. Ellen is hesitant to speak although she is well aware what Patty means. She's always careful with her words when she speaks to Patty. She'd rather not take the risk of saying something she shouldn't, so all she says is, "I don't know what you want me to say, Patty." Patty hates when Ellen pretends to be clueless. She takes a breath and lets out a sigh before she speaks again. "Which one is it? Were you being vindictive, or do you care for me…Ellen?"

There is a moment of silence between them that feels anything but brief to Patty. She just stares at Ellen, anxiously awaiting an answer. Ellen can see the seriousness and the pain in Patty's eyes. Ellen doesn't speak. Instead she moves toward Patty and slowly sits down beside her, placing one hand onto the bed behind Patty for balance, and placing the other on Patty's leg, all the while never breaking eye contact. Patty lowers her eyes to see the younger woman's hand on her body as Ellen caresses her gently with her fingertips. Hesitating only briefly, Patty takes Ellen's hand and slides it under the silk of her robe, slowly guiding it between her thighs, her eyes closing for a moment as she takes a deep breath. Her lips part slightly as she exhales. She raises her eyes to Ellen, reaching up to touch Ellen's face before leaning in slowly towards her lips. Just as soon as she can feel Ellen's breath move out against her lips, she kisses her.

Patty lays back on the bed, pulling Ellen down beside her. Patty's unsecured robe falls away from her bare breasts and drapes around the frame of her body. Her legs part slowly as Ellen's fingertips gently stroke the material on the crotch of her panties which are beginning to feel moist. Patty runs her fingers through Ellen's hair as they kiss, grasping it as Ellen slides her finger beneath the panty line.

Patty's mind is running in circles. Just a short while ago she was crying and now here she is, writhing in ecstasy beneath the woman she's been trying to deny herself for so long. The notion that she finally has Ellen in her bed, as she's fantasized many a time, suddenly comes to mind and it excites her. She pushes Ellen onto her back and climbs on top, her robe blanketing over their bodies. She leans down, putting her lips gently to Ellen's neck and pauses to admire the sweet smell of her perfume. She rises again, hovering over Ellen for a moment before pinning Ellen's hands on the bed. She looks down at Ellen and with a grin and an eyebrow raised she says, "I hope you know this doesn't mean I'll be giving you a raise." Then, letting out a playful yet devilish Patty Hewes giggle, she returns her lips back to Ellen.

-by Mary/Seduced with bourbon


End file.
